


Brothers and keepers

by SilverDrake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, possible beginning, scene, script style, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDrake/pseuds/SilverDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick thought at how the first scenes of season 10 may look. <br/>And a tiny birthday present for a friend who I guess could appreciate if the actual show went along these lines :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and keepers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanachvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanachvil/gifts).



SUPERNATURAL

SEASON 10 - EPISODE 1

BROTHERS AND KEEPERS

Fade-in from title card

MoL BUNKER - DEVIL'S TRAP ROOM

Intro to season card to SAM striking the match and holding it before his eyes.

SAM  
Let's do this.

Sam throws the match and CROWLEY appears in the circle.

CROWLEY  
Hello, Moose. Anything I can do for you?

SAM  
(angrily)   
You know it. My brother.

CROWLEY  
(dismissive)  
Sure. Your brother. Your big brother. You Winchesters never change, do you?

A figure enters against the light behind Sam. Crowley grins.

CROWLEY   
But you know what? This time you really got me, Sam. Maybe for all those slightly disgusting human feelings I had to... experience. Maybe because of that new perspective on family my son Gavin brought up. I don't know why, Moose, but I know that I do care a bit. Maybe because you are the only interesting players left around and I need a diversion from the mind-numbing stupidity of your feathered friends.

SAM  
Cut. It. Off.

CROWLEY  
Why? So you can do me in the second I give you what you want? I'm not that stupid. You, on the other hand, are so very predictable.

Crowley looks over Sam's shoulder. Sam tries to turn but the figure behind him SMASHES HIM TO THE FLOOR headfirst. The figure, revealed as DEAN, kneels and keeps Sam's head down.

SAM  
(surprised and barely conscious)   
What the hell?!

CROWLEY   
Careful what you wish for, Moose. It might come true.

Crowley comes to the limit of the Devil's Trap.

CROWLEY   
Will you do the honors?

Dean scratches the Devil's Trap with the First Blade and Crowley gets out.

CROWLEY  
(leaving the room)  
Thanks, love.

SAM  
(gasping)  
Dean? How...?

Sam TRIES to turn but Dean pushes him down again.

DEAN   
Don't look, Sammy. Don't do it. But wait. Wait and get strong and come after me. There are things you must see. Things you have to... understand, brother. Dean stands and goes after Crowley, keeping eyes on the lying form of Sam.

 

HEAVEN - EVENING

CASTIEL sits at Metatron's desk, talking on the phone with Sam. 

CAS   
I understand, Sam. Keep looking at the lore, I will put my brothers to work so we can track him. Yes, we will be careful. 

Castiel turns off the phone and thinks. Someone at his side talks to him. 

ANGEL (VO)   
You realize this is very bad? 

CAS  
For Dean? 

ANGEL (VO)   
For everybody. The Michael Sword turned into a Knight of Hell? Crowley will be lucky to last the week, and so much power into a vessel like that... 

CAS   
Lucifer and Michael are safe in the cage. 

ANGEL (VO)   
Yes. They are safe. We are not. Humanity is not. And you, little brother, are more in trouble than anyone. 

CAS (turning)   
Gabriel? 

Cas looks as the archangel GABRIEL behind him, smiling and now suddenly recognizable. He stands and the two hug. 

CAS  
But how? 

GABRIEL  
Metatron has always been stupid. He didn't understand the power of the Angel Tablet. It was making what he wrote real. Well, mostly. But it made me return. 

CAS  
And that vision vanished...

GABRIEL  
But I stayed. It takes something to push an archangel if he doesn't listen. And I didn't. Part because it wasn't written anywhere that I had to disappear again, part because of those horrible lines he gave me.

CAS  
Do you think the situation is that bad? 

GABRIEL  
Even worse, probably. He is no longer the Dean Winchester you remember. He is a Knight of Hell now, it's part of him, it's what drives him. You're gonna need all your mojo if you have to face him. 

CAS   
That may be... problematic.

GABRIEL  
Why? 

CAS  
I... I may be dying. 

GABRIEL  
Don't do it. It's overrated. I should know.

CAS  
You don't understand. It's my grace. It was lost so I had to take another, but now it's burning up too fast. 

GABRIEL  
Not a problem. You'll need much more than your grace to take on the demon Winchester.

CAS  
You think we can save him? 

GABRIEL  
I think we can face him. I hope we can stop him. I'll settle for that. 

CAS  
I won't kill Dean, Gabriel. Not again. Not after all this. 

GABRIEL  
I know. So let's go and save your boyfriend, ok?  


 

[...]  



End file.
